Alternative Ending To Global
Conflict Peak At the height of the war, the RDA began losing. Loss after loss, they were being forced to retreat constantly. A decisive action was called for, and a plan was soon formed. The RDA fooled the Na'vi into thinking that they were going to attack the large Na'vi camp at Mons Veritatis, however the RDA, at the last second, switched targets to the Tree of Souls, in an attempt to crush the morale of the natives. The plan worked and with most troops diverted away at Mons Veritatis, the Tree of Souls was razed to the ground . Rather than dismayed, the Na'vi became infuriated, and at the rallying of Jake Sully, Shy Guy, and Neytiri, they attacked Hell's Gate, with 13,000 Ikran Makto, Pa'li and the creatures of Eywa. However, three days prior to the attack, the RDA's multiple scans of the planet showed the heavy Na'vi numbers, and prepared to defend Hell's Gate by reinforcing it with the troops and equipment from nearby outposts. Soon The Battle of Hell's Gate commenced in late 2166, with neither side having a clear advantage. With the RDA, having exhausted most of their resources and equipment, as well as their only spaceport, Hell's Gate, in ruins, the RDA was at breaking point. However it was 2166, meaning new ISVs would be very close to Pandora, carrying fresh supplies from Earth. But with the Hell's Gate airstrip covered in debris, the Valkyrie would be unable to land. End of The War The RDA with little resources left had no choice but to capitulate to the Na'vi. All personnel were exiled to the ISV Starships in Space and to prevent furthur missions of the RDA to reclaim Pandora, Hells Gate was razed to the ground. But little did the Na'vi know of the huge impact they were having on Earth. The shortage of Unobtanium on Earth began to sent many economies teetering on the brink of collapse and with the RDA declaring Bankruptcy in 2166, The United States of America had stepped in and assesed the situation. Unobtanium was essential to the economy of the World and so RDA operations could not fail. Seeing this necessity, the United States Government pressured many nations to follow it in abandoning the treaties prevent WMD's and Massive military power in Space. With many nations following suit, the US military took charge of RDA operations. Interstellar technology had reached a breakthrough point and a trip to Pandora only lasted 18 Months Space time equivalent to about 4 months relative earth time. With this, The US massed a takeover fleet to reclaim PAndora. 5 M166 Stellar Star ships, 18 ISV-68 Super Stars and 7 ISV Venture Stars were prepared for the Operation. 21,000 US Marines/500 Marine Force Recon/1,000 Army Rangers/ 250 Delta Force/ 250 Navy Seals made up the 23,000 Troops ready to take back Pandora. The 23,000 Troops were supplemanted by 50 MGS, 1,050 AMP Suits, 220 New APU Suits, 5 C-21 Dragon Gunships, 1 Mammoth-Dragon Gunship, 250 Hyena Interceptors, 200 AT-99 Scorpions, and 100 SA-2-A1 Troop Gunships. The invasion force would be commanded by Lt. General Jose Alvarez of the Marine Corps, once an officer under Col. Quaritch who acted like a father to him. He made it his duty to make sure and end the Na'vi once and for all. It would only be months before the invasion force arrived, thus sparking The Second Global War.